What a Suprise
by Evy
Summary: Chapter 7 is up! Well i suck at summarys soo .. well the title gives you a clue there are some suprises. Ginny in the Qiditch feild with Draco... and so on. H/G and D/G H/R
1. Default Chapter

Hiya peeps! I hope u like this its like 2:30 am so don't mind my spelling errors. ^_^   
  
Disclaimer-well everything you've heard of obviously belongs to not me but drum roll please...* JK Rowling. Everything u haven't heard of well that belongs to little ol'e me.  
  
  
  
What a surprise  
  
  
  
  
Ginny couldn't believe it she was going into her 6th year. It seemed like only yesterday she was crossing the lake with all her soon to be friends with Hagrid. But now here she was all grown up and going out with legendary Harry Potter. They had started going out in his 5th year. She couldn't believe her ears when he had asked her out. She had near fainted. She and Harry had a very serious relationship and well lets just say they have had one very special night ahead of them.  
  
'Ginny! Hey, Ginny!' Harry ran to catch up with her as she kept up her brisk walk.  
'Oh hi Harry. What's up?' Giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
'Well I was thinking maybe we could meet out at the quiditch field tonight at say... 10?'  
'Yeah I guess.. why?'  
'Just a little something.' He said slyly and rushed off to his next class.  
  
That night Ginny sat up in her dormitory getting ready to meet Harry. She couldn't help but wonder what his little something could be.   
  
`At the field`  
  
Ginny had gotten to field early only to find Harry already there.  
'Hi. I didn't expect you so soon.'  
'Well didn't want to be late.' She said casually. He walked over to her and gently tilted her head up to look toward his and gently kissed her. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. They stayed like that for a few minutes. They broke apart and Ginny looked up and said 'So what is that little something?'  
  
'Oh you'll find out.' They sat and talked for a while. Harry looked at his watch 12:00 Now was the time. He stood up. Come on. He said offering his hand to help her up. 'Now its time for that little something. And he lead her up to the common room and up into his dormitory. (AN: I think u get the picture.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry its so short but up comes the next chapter. Please r&r 


	2. The feild..again

Ok here's the next chapter....  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
'Hey Ginny!' Ginny spun around expecting to see either Ron or Harry but saw the one and only..  
'Malfoy? Where do you get off calling me Ginny?'  
'Oh do you mind? I didn't think you would it sure as hell is better than Weasel.' Malfoy said sarcastically.   
'What do you want Malfoy?' Ginny said with pure disgust in her voice.  
'Well I was hoping you would care to join me at the Quiditch field say at 10 tonight?'  
'And why exactly would I do that?' Ginny mocked.  
'Just be there.' Draco said in a tone Ginny had never heard or thought any one else had either, coming from Drac- Malfoy anyway. Ginny didn't know why but she knew that she wanted to meet Mal---Draco that night. And she had no idea how much she would really meet Draco.  
  
`At the field-again`  
  
Draco and Ginny had met at 10 at the field as planned.   
'Now tell me again why..' Draco cut her off by putting his finger to her lips. She looked him in the eye and .... He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. She did not pull away she kind of liked it, it felt so ... right. They broke apart he looking deeply into her eyes and her looking into his her eyes full of curiosity. 'What was that for?' she asked.  
  
'For being you.' And he leaned down and kissed once more. They broke apart and Ginny ran back up to her room.  
  
'Where did you go last night Gin? I woke up and you were gone.' Hermione asked.  
'Oh I was uhh in the common room, studying.'  
'Oh ok. Wait Ginny.. Your not telling the truth are you?' asked Herm.  
'Oh alright..(She looked around to make sure no one was listening) I was at the Quiditch field with Draco.'  
'Draco? When did you start calling him Draco?'  
'Ever since he kissed me.' Ginny felt her ears turn red.  
'Oh my gosh are you serious? Ron is going to kill him then he'll yell his lungs out at you!'  
'I know that's why I'm not going to tell him or Harry. Please don't tell 'em Herm, please.'  
'Don't worry I wont. Soo how was it?' Hermione asked a grin spreading across her face.  
'That's thing... I don't know yet.'   
  
  
'Ginny!'  
She spun around to see Draco running to catch up with her.   
'So umm uhh.. I was wondering if ya wanted to meet out by the field again? Tonight?'  
'Uhh sure I guess.' Ginny could hardly wait but little did she know what she was waiting for.  
  
  
  
Ohhh cliffy! So what d'ya think so far? Ill make you a deal. The faster and the more reviews that come in the faster ill put out the next chapter. I'm really tired now so im goin to bed but I cant wait to see what kinda reviews I get. Please any suggestions welcome. Review review review!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  



	3. Loving sarcasim

That night Ginny was late getting to the field. She had potions last and Snape held her back to clean up the mess.   
She rushed back to the dormitory to take a shower and change.   
  
'Where are you going in such a hurry?' Hermione asked.' Meeting Harry out on the field?'  
  
'Noo... it's well it's Draco again.' Ginny said blushing slightly.  
  
'Do you actually like him Ginny?' Hermione asked in disgust.  
  
'You know the weird thing is, I think I do.' Ginny said smiling to herself, satisfied that she finally confessed that to  
herself.  
  
'Sorry I'm late.' Ginny said. She saw Draco leaning against the tree very casually.   
  
'Hey no prob. Weasels like to come out at night and I don't mind waiting for a beautiful one as yourself.' he said  
sarcastically. Ginny giggled.   
  
'Why'd you want to meet me here again anyway?'  
  
'Because I wanted to mock you and your family.' He said his words dripping with sarcasm. 'No, actually I wanted to ask  
you something.' He said. He pushed himself off the tree with his shoulder and walked over to her slowly with his hand  
in his pockets. He reached her and leaned down and kissed her. 'So what do you think?' He asked.  
She slid her hands up his chest and up around his neck, leaned up and kissed him.  
They broke apart and looked into each other eyes and they both knew the was no need for word and Draco was very   
proud as he and Ginny walked down to his dorm together.  
(AN:I think you catch my drift. If ya know what I mean.)  
  
Sorry all the chapters have been so short but I just love to leave you peoples hangin. I'm soo evil aren't I? Well please  
read and review. My other story MatchMaker has like got two reviews and those were from my best friend who helped me post it. So if you want to check that one out that would be cool.   
  
  



	4. What about Harry?

Thank to the peeps that reviewed so soon. Thanx to Dobby@winky , Nemesis,  
BabBlGrl, Nice and None. Thank you for the suggestions. I will be adding more perspective, insight, and detail. And don't worry I plan to have A LOT more chapters so don't complain about this bein too short cause as long as the reviews keep coming in the chapters will keep commin in. well here's chapter 4....  
  
*****Draco's POV*****  
  
  
'Uhhh... Draco?' said a deep dumbfounded voice said.  
  
'Huh?' Draco replied sleepily. He jumped as he realized Crabbe was staring at the second person in Draco's bed. Thinking quickly Draco said 'Go back to sleep Crabbe you're dreaming.' This guy would believe anything he thought to himself.   
  
'Oh.. ok...'Crabbe looking even more confused than he usually did and scratched his head while headed back toward his bed. That dim wad Draco thought and smirked. He rolled over and gently shook Ginny awake before everyone else was awake.  
  
'Hermione.. It's Saturday, I don't want to go study..' Ginny whined obviously not remembering the night before, or where she was. She rolled over and he heard her breathing get slower to signal she was sleeping. Draco didn't try to wake her again realizing that she was right it was Saturday and no one would be up for a while now. Not being able to fall back asleep Draco recalled the contents of the previous night. He and Ginny had walked down to his dorm and when they got there they automatically started kissing their tongues dancing. He gently had pressed her back onto the bed his hand resting on her chest.  
  
His thoughts were distracted by Ginny who had begun to stir and slowly her eyes fluttered open. Mornin Draco.. she murmured. He sniggered as she rolled over and then all of a sudden her popped open 'DRACO? What are you..' she shouted as she remembered the night before. She blushed. 'Oh yeah.. I guess I forg..'She was cut off by Draco gently kissing her.  
  
*****Ginny's POV*****  
  
  
They broke apart and she did not regret for one moment the contents of the night before. That was the best night of her life. She didn't think anything could beat Harry...OH NO!!!! She thought. Harry what's he going to say? Whats she going to say? She was suddenly overcome with confusion, she had to get out of there and into her common room.. But no Harry would find her there. What if he knew she hadn't come back last night? She didn't know what she was going to do. She had to get out of the castle.  
  
*****Draco's POV*****  
  
They broke apart and he couldn't help but smile as a grin played across her face. His grin quickly turned to a frown, as Ginny's Face was suddenly full of confusion. He could tell she was deep in thought. After a minute she shook her head. 'Gin are you okay?' Draco asked with concern.  
  
'Yeah yeah I'm fine I just need to think.' She said getting up and pulling on her scattered clothes.  
  
Oh crap Draco what'd you do now? He thought did I rush her? Was she not ready for last night? She went to rush out he door but Draco called after her. 'Ginny!' She turned only to be staring nose to nose with him.   
  
'Yeah Draco?' She whispered. He leaned down and kissed her. She turned on her heel and walked swiftly out of the door. Draco fell back onto his bed trying to figure out what he had did to make Ginny leave so quickly. After about ten minutes of thinking the thought struck him.............  
  
Harry......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Soo what'd ya'll think. I t was a little longer. Sorry I'm getting a slight case of writers block. But im doing my best. The next chapter will be coming out very soon and will contain some fighting and some tears for sure. Please read and review. Thanx peeps.  



	5. Confesions

Hi again. I hope you guys like this story. Well here goes chapter 5.  
  
  
*****Ginny's POV*****  
  
She ran out of the castle, not stopping until she reached the lake. She slowed down and sat down next to the crystal clear water. She rested her forehead on her hands. What am I going to do? Ginny thought. Harry was her boyfriend not Draco. But she wanted to be with Draco not Harry. No wait... she was so confused. She shook her just before a warm hand rested on her shoulder. She jumped.  
'Gee didn't think I could scare you that bad.' Harry said sarcastically as he sat down next to her.   
'Oh Harry... hi... I was just thinking about you.' Ginny you dim wad now he's going to ask what about.   
'Wow I feel so honored.' Harry said laughing. He leaned over to give a quick kiss. That's strange. Ginny thought. It didn't feel like well like he was sure about that kiss. Ginny stared at him trying to read his expression. She wished she had payed closer attention to Divination when they learned about mind reading. He stared right back.  
'Are you OK Harry?' Ginny asked with concern.   
'Yeah... Yeah I'm fine... why wouldn't I be?' He said partially with anger partially confusion. He said standing up.   
Ginny stood up and took his shoulders looking into his eyes. 'No something's wrong Harry I can see it in your eyes.' Ginny said suddenly forgetting her own problems. Harry looked away. 'What is it Harry? Whatever it is you can tell me.' She said making him look into her eyes.   
'No... I can't.' He said looking away once more.   
'Harry... Harry look at me.' She turned his face with her hand. 'She looked deeply into his eyes. 'You can tell me.' His face full of sorrow he closed his eyes took a deep breath and opened his eyes once more. 'Harry... what's wrong? Why are you crying?'  
He took another deep breath, looked at the ground and mumbled something.  
'What?' Ginny asked.  
'I slept with Hermione Ok?!?!?!?' Harry shouted.  
'What?' Ginny whispered. Relief spreading over her. Harry could read her expression and was very confused.   
'You...your not mad?' Harry asked looking up at her.  
'Well I would be but well I have a confession to make too.'  
'Oh yeah well what's that.' Harry asked not preparing himself for what was coming.  
'Well I slept with Draco.' Ginny admitted sheepishly.   
'WHAT???????!!! You slept with WHO? No way Ron is gong to flip! He had a hard time getting used to us. NO way he's going to let you...'  
Ginny cut him off. 'Where do you get off becoming my brother Harry Potter? I did not blow up in you face even though I knew Ron was going to flip when he found out about you and Herm because everyone know he likes her!' Harry blushed.  
'Oh man you're right. He is going to flip. I was so worried about you finding out I completely forgot about Ron.' Harry said.  
'Well what are we going to do?' Ginny asked. 'Do we break up or do we stay together or what?'  
'Well I guess it all depends on one thing... did we like being with other people?' Harry said.  
'Well to tell you the truth I liked being with Draco last night.' Ginny said smiling.  
'Man I'm glad you did because I liked being with Hermione.' Harry admitted.  
'Well I'm glad we got that straightened out. No hard feelings right?'  
'Yeah no hard feelings.' Harry said smiling and they hugged.  
  
*****Hermione's POV*****  
  
Hermione was worried. She really liked Harry but that might not last forever but she didn't want to lose Ginny as a best friend. But then she still wasn't sure how she felt about Ron either. She was so confused. Just then Ginny walked in.   
'Hey Herm.' Ginny said waving and sat down next to her. 'How was Harry?' she said casually.   
Not thinking Herm said 'Great.' Staring off into space. 'Oh wait geez. How'd you know? You're not mad? Hold on I'm confused. Who told you?' Herm covered her face with her hands and shook her head.  
'Herm it's OK Harry told me. We broke up.' Ginny said laughing at her friends confusion.   
'What? You guys broke up... just because of me? No you guys have to get back together.' She shook looked at Ginny with concern.  
'No Herm. It's not just you. I was with someone else too.' Ginny said reassuring her friend.   
'You?... you with someone else? No way! Who?'  
Biting her lip she whispered 'Draco.'  
WHAT? No way. Ron is so going to kill him. Then you. Gin that's not right Malfoy is the enemy here. You don't belong with him.  
  
*****Ginny's POV*****  
  
  
Was Hermione right? Did she not belong with Draco? He was always the enemy the first five years at Hogwarts six years for Hermione and all the seventh years. She really liked Draco but she couldn't help but wonder if she really belonged with someone other that Draco. But right now event he thought of being with someone other than Draco scared her. So she finally decided that even if she wasn't meant to be with Draco forever right now he's the one she wants to be with and no matter what anyone says being with Draco is who she feels right with. Now the next person she has to face is Ron.   
  
'Ron...Ron I have to talk to you.' Ginny said pulling him to face her getting his attention.  
'Yeah, what is it Gin?'  
'Ron, me and Harry broke up.' She said looking down at the floor as she spoke which gave Ron the sign that she was sad about this news.  
'Awww Gin why, what happened?' Ron said pulling her chin up to look up at him. God he's gotten tall over the last summer. Ginny thought she now had to look up about 6 or so inches just to see his eyes.   
'We slept with different people.' Ginny whispered. Looking once again to the floor. Ron was stunned. Then he was outraged.  
'What??!?!?!? You slept with someone? Ginny you not a... you know... a...I can't deal with this.' There was a pause. Who'd Harry sleep with?' Ron asked. 'No wait...wait I don't care what I do care about is who YOU slept with.' Ron stared at Ginny accusingly.  
'You don't want to know.' Ginny whispered.  
'Yes I do.' Ron nearly shouted.  
'You'll get too mad.' Ginny said. Ron sighed shaking his head with frustrated.  
'Ginny, I'm your older brother and older brothers are always overprotective and I admit that I am but this isn't just a little thing. You need to tell me.' Ron said with love in his eyes.   
'Draco.' Ginny whispered. Ron heard this even though it was very quiet. Ginny looked up at him to see his expression, which was full of rage. Ginny knew the only thing she could to help with Ron's rage was to run. And she did. She ran back out to the lake.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. What about Ron?

Well.....um well here's the next chapter. I hope everyone has been reading the chapters I've been posting. Well please  
read and review.  
  
  
*****Ron's POV*****  
  
Ginny wasn't a virgin? Geez and he didn't even know if Malfoy was the first. Who knows she probably did it with Harry  
and who knows who else. And that wasn't the only thing. She slept with MALFOY. He couldn't believe it. How could she  
even like this guy? OK Ron you have to cool down. Seeing Ginny run away from him like that was...well it scared him to  
think that his anger and fury could scare Ginny that bad. He heard someone come in the portrait hole and he looked up.  
'MALFOY!!!!!!! What the hell are you doing here? Get out! Get out now! No wait I want you to stay you know why?   
Because I want to know why the hell you slept with my sister!'  
'Geez Weasly calm down I just want to know where Ginny is I have to ask her something.'  
'Well I don't know where she is and even if I did I would never ever tell you Malfoy! Now get out!' And with that Draco  
left.   
  
*****Draco's POV*****  
  
He knew there wouldn't be anyone there that could help. If he could just find Potter he would know where she was. He   
had just left the portrait hole when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Potter.   
'Hey Malfoy. I'm glad you and Ginny are going together...I think. Well anyway I don't know if she told you but we broke   
up she's all yours.' Harry smiled. Draco was shocked. 'You...you guys broke up? Whoa OK that's news but anyway do  
you know where Ginny is?'   
'Uhh yeah I think I just saw her running back down to the lake.' Harry said walking away. So she was at the lake and   
with that Draco headed to the lake.  
  
When he finally reached the lake he saw Ginny sitting there sobbing hysterically.   
'Gin..Ginny what's wrong? Why are you crying?' Draco asked with concern.  
'I...t...told...Ron a...about...us and h...he g...got r...really mad so I ran d...down here.' Ginny said in between sobs.  
'Ohh Gin its OK, its OK Gin.' Draco said taking her in his arms and rocking her. Ginny turned and sobbed into his chest.  
'Shhh...' Draco soothed smoothing her hair back.  
'Thank you Draco.' Ginny said as she looked up her face red and wet from her tears. Draco reached over and wiped away  
her tears with his thumbs and gently kissed her. They broke apart and Ginny leaned againt him again and he whispered   
'Any time babe...any time.'  
  
*****Ginny's POV*****  
  
Draco had totally changed in the past couple days. And she loved it. He was so sweet now. Ron was still mad but he  
had blown off his steam when she had run away and when he yelled at Draco. But he still didn't know about Hermione  
and Harry. That was really going to piss him off. She decided to find Harry. She looked around the common room.  
Hermione was in a corner reading 'Hogwarts A History' (of course) the twins were huddled together in the opposite   
corner probably working on there next prank. She spotted Ron sitting on a couch watching the fire and there was Harry   
sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs next to the fire staring into space. Ginny got up and walked over to him.  
'Hey Harry.' She lowered her voice 'have you told Ron about you and Hermione yet?' Harry jumped. She must have  
surprised him.   
'No well I would have but Hermione doesn't want to go out with me.' Harry said looking down at the floor.   
'Oh.' Was all Ginny could say. 'Do you know why?' Ginny asked.  
'Yeah she said Ron asked her out and she said yes.' Harry said with a sigh. 'I guess he's not the only one who had a   
crush.'  
'Aww Harry are you OK? Well look at the bright side, now you don't have to tell Ron you slept with her.' Ginny said   
trying to sound cheerful.   
'Yeah but Hermione probably will. I mean look at them I give 'em 2 weeks to be in bed togther.' Ginny looked over at  
were Harry was staring. Hermione had joined Ron on the couch in front of the fire and they were now making out   
passionately. Ginny made a face.   
'That's kinda gross.'  
'We used to do that in public all the time.' Harry pointed out.  
'Yeah I geuss your right but still I never realized how gross it looked.' Harry laughed. 'Well I think Im going to go take   
a quick shower and go to bed. Ginny said. She wasn't really tired but she liked to take showers to take some time to  
think.   
'Ok.' Harry said. 'Night.'  
'Night' Ginny replied. And headed up to take a shower.   
  
  
  
An: I am soo sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I guess I got caught up in everthing else with Autumn here and   
stuff. But I finally finished so everyone can be HAPPY now. Yeah! Well I hope yall liked it. Please REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW the more reviews I get the faster chapter 7 will be posted. Ok? Deal.   



	7. The Big Suprise

Sorry the last chapter was so lame. But this chapter will make up for it I promise! Please don't hurt me for a bad chapter! This one will be really good. This is where the title comes from. Hehe.  
  
Disclaimer: see the first chapter.  
  
  
*****Ginny POV*****  
  
She was scared. Very scared.  
  
*****Draco POV*****  
  
Ginny had been acting strange lately he didn't know how to describe it. It was like she was laughing hysterically and the next she'd be pounding him with fury. It was confusing the hell out of him.  
  
*****Hermione's POV*****  
  
Ginny had just walked in the room and she had her head hanging, staring at the floor.   
  
'Herm, can I tell you something?' Ginny asked.  
'Sure Gin, what is it?' She had an awfully strange look on her face..  
'See the thing is... it's just that...' Herm could tell she was having a hard time saying whatever it was that she wanted to say. Ginny took a deep breath mumbled something. Herm could tell this was serious.  
'What?'  
'I'm pregnant OK!!??!?  
Herm took in a sharp breath and whispered 'You're...you're... are you sure...?'  
'I'm almost positive. I did that spell to see when I was late and it proved positive but those things can be wrong sometimes. I haven't gone to see Madam Pomfrey yet though.'  
'Oh Gin..' she could see the tears forming in her friends eyes.  
'I'm so scared Herm what am I going to do?' Herm saw the fear in her eyes and pulled her into a hug.   
'It'll all be ok Gin, it'll all be ok.'  
  
When Ginny had calmed down again they started talking. Then they came across a sensitive subject.  
'I don't know who the father is.' Ginny said carefully.  
'Oh my God Gin. You mean.. I thought it was Draco. I didn't know you'd slept with someone else. Who else was it?'  
Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed despite the situation. 'Gee Herm I'm glad to see you know me so well. Harry of course. Harry was the first. Two nights before Draco.'  
'Do you have any idea of who it might be?'   
'Well not quite...' Gin said getting that So-so look in her face.   
'Well we have to find out!' Herm said pulling on Ginny's arm and heading out of the dorm. 


End file.
